


Glitch

by ArgentRose



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Sad with a Happy Ending, very subtle implication of a time travel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentRose/pseuds/ArgentRose
Summary: A glitch of a sort causes the machine half of Brian to go haywire. Anyone he had once previously designated as a friend is now marked as a foe, and slowly, he had started eliminating the group of people he held close to him. They ran sure, but running only got them so far. Those who thought that they could escape were slaughtered, until after whittling everyone down only one remained. Now, Daithi is clinging to the remains of the burned village, trapped until Brian comes knocking down the door…
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> 🚨 DISCLAIMER: 🚨 This work is not intended to infringe upon the original work/works' copyright. This was made purely for entertainment and creative purposes only. All representations of the characters/people featured are not meant to reflect upon any of the Real Life people or officials. Although this work features a ship, any relationships featured are not meant to be imposed upon people in real life.
> 
> ALSO!!! Please do NOT send this to Brian/Terroriser, Daithi, or anyone associated with them. This is by a fan for a fan only. Please do not harass the boys, their significant others, families, friends, etc., and let's live our best shipper lives here on AO3 only. Thank you.
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> Note: Though the fic uses their first names, their last names are replaced with their usernames unless they otherwise have a last name associated with their username (like Daithi Nogla). So Vanoss in this fic, for example, would be referred to as Evan Vanoss and Delirious would be Jon Delirious, and that sorta thing.
> 
> Lowkey inspired by Vixx's song "Error". Mostly inspired by one of the lines in Daithi's AFK Fishing prank on Brian.

Daithi panted harshly, a harsh burn in his lungs as he tried to intake air. His throat was parched. The last drink he had was well over four hours ago, back when he had been relatively safe being hunkered down in what remained of his house. The cuts, bruises, and scars of a fight were still fresh on his skin, the dried remains of blood still dotted his clothes. They were filthy, smelling strongly of sweat, and he could have sworn he would have heaved if he felt sick. His eyes were heavy and drooped. When he wanted to stop for sleep, the visions that had been burned into his head and the nightmares came back to him. Visions were followed by auditory hallucinations, the screams and cries and pleads of his friends still far too fresh on his mind. He'd waken from his attempt at slumber, pick up his things, and move on. Those memories were a grim reminder for him to keep running.

He wouldn't have been running if it weren't for the android...machine half of Brian going haywire. Nobody's sure of what happened. One minute, he had been happily talking to the group, not a care in the world if they teased him. But the next...heaven forbid...he snapped. Daithi didn't want nor cared to remember who he had slaughtered first, bones broken until they were a fine powder. The way his eye flashed, that menacing red glowing so blindingly in his direction. The smile on his face was a thing of nightmares and horrifying, grin going high enough to mimic that of a deranged serial killer. Daithi had grabbed what he could and ran, Evan and Jonathan not far behind him.

Somewhere between the remains of the burned village over the hill and their small community, he had lost both Evan and Jonathan. He didn't know who went first because the only thing they told him was to  _ run _ . There was no point in arguing with them.  _ Just run, _ they had ordered, without a second thought. Part of him wondered if they had made it...wondered if Marcel, Tyler, Scotty...if anyone besides him made it. The grim reality looming over him causes a shiver to run down his spine.

Still, he kept walking. He doesn't know why...all his friends are dead. Maybe it would be better to join them? He doesn't consider the thought any further though, and pushes open one of the village doors with a creak. The room is dusty, bookshelves lining every inch of the small abode. He goes inside, rifling through for materials or anything to understand the situation at hand.

Nothing. 

He kicks the bookshelf in frustration, causing some dusty books to fall. A curse falls from his lips, loud and echoing. He gets choked up, his thoughts finally catching up to him. All of his friends were gone. The man that he had once happily called a friend was now his enemy. A terroriser, a monster. Someone that he had to either fight, run from, or die trying to do both. He screams in frustration, a loud cry ripping his vocal chords anew. Screamed until he was hoarse, until he couldn’t feel the air in his lungs any more. The silence comes back to him, eerie chirps and the distant creaking of wood resonating in the open air. When his knees threaten to buckle beneath him, he grabs at the closest bookshelf. Everything still felt so new and so fucking wrong that it was starting to become difficult to make sense of everything all over again.

Immediately, he regrets screaming. The door to the house is bashed open, the wooden slab flying straight towards him. He lunges out of the way, nearly colliding into a bookcase. At the far end of the room is a shadow, standing menacingly at the entrance of the room. A bright red flash of light is facing him. Daithi pulls out his sword, ready to fight if it were his only ticket of escape. He unintentionally trapped himself, and now here he and Brian were…

Brian grins at him, popping his neck with three loud cracks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Daithi tightened his grip on the hilt. "You're insane, Brian. Absolutely focking insane."

"Insane is such a strong word, Nogla. I think I’m just being sensible. It was only a matter of time before our 'friends' would pass. I just helped to quicken the process."

Daithi shifts backwards when Brian takes a few steps forward. His back hits the wall and swears under his breath. Each slow step that the android took towards him caused his heart to beat even faster in his chest. It started to hurt, the organ hammering against his ribs. He tries and chucks a few of the books at the menacing maniac. Any attempt to slow him down was futile, though, as when Brian was in close proximity, he lunged at him. Hands grabbed at Daithi’s throat, pushing him against the wall. They grip squeezed hard around his neck, all access to air cut from him. Daithi thrashed and kicked, tugging at the hands at his throat. When he tried to strike Brian with his sword, the android uses one hand to grab his wrist. He squeezes until Daithi drops the sword, the weapon clanging loudly on the floor.

“I did warn you, didn’t I?” Brian hisses.

Tears had started to fall down Daithi’s cheeks. His vision darts around the room in an attempt to find something to get Brian off of him. Things had started to get blurry. Though the bright blue of the moonlight streaked in through open panes, everything was starting to go dark. He tries again, tugging harder. “Brian,  _ please _ ...”

When his vision had started to become impossibly dark, the grip around his throat loosened. His world starts spinning. In one minute, he had been pinned against the wall and in the next, he is tossed across the room like a discarded crumple of paper. His back slams hard against a shelf and a loud groan escapes from his throat. He spluttered and coughed, trying to intake as much air as he could. He scrambled to his feet and bolts towards the door.

“I didn’t say you could leave, Nogla. Come back here!”

Something hot pierced his leg. It felt like a hot knife had cut clean through his flesh. With a loud wail of pain, he staggers and falls on the floor outside of the house. Cold air hits the wound, a hiss sucked in through barred teeth. He turns on his back, quickly rolling out of the way of his own sword which had attempted to strike him. Daithi forces himself back on his feet, swearing and groaning as he limps away.

But he’s caught once more like a rabbit in a trap. 

What he could only assume was his own sword stabbed him in the back. He winces, doubling over. His hands are splayed out in front of him in an attempt to catch his fall. How Brian had managed to catch up to him is beyond his comprehension. Frankly, it was also beyond his care. He didn’t like the idea of dying, but he’s certain that he is at least content with it now. A strong grip is on his jaw, threatening to snap it in two. His gaze meets the menacing glare of Brian’s eye, and all Daithi could feel is disgust.

“You’ve caught me now, you slimy bastard,” he spits out. “Focking get it over with. I won’t give you the satisfaction.”

“I think that you’re getting this all wrong, Nogla. Seeing as you are the one to always give me the most grief, it seems only fitting that you should see that same grief as you die. No,” Brian pulls the sword from Daithi’s back, watching with subtle amusement as the other man hissed. “I won’t give  _ you _ the satisfaction.”

With that, Daithi is dropped onto the floor. He struggles to his feet, legs wobbly and his fresh wound stinging horribly. He can’t bring himself to run anymore. Exhaustion had started to creep up on him. Exhaustion and the inability to care anymore. He stares Brian down, as though non-verbally egging him on.

Brian seemed none too pleased.

Perhaps the needle had finally dropped and Daithi’s thoughts finally caught up to him. His hands ball into fists, teeth grinding against each other. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, the flood of visions flashing across his mind. One by one, he saw the horrified faces of his friends.

Scared, that was all they could feel. Scared.

Now, Daithi felt lonely. So incredibly lonely.

And betrayed. He felt fucking  _ betrayed _ .

Grief overwhelms him. His eyes start watering. When he blinked, tears started to fall. His breathing is labored. Vocal chords straining, Daithi screamed, louder than ever had before. In blind rage, he started lashing out at the android staring at him.

“We trusted you, Brian! You destroyed everything!”

“That was their fault for trusting so easily. They grew weak.”

Daithi was tackled to the floor. Had he been just a few inches too far to the left, his head would have struck a rock. Though he’s confident that he wouldn’t have minded it...anything to escape the hell he was trapped in now would have been a relief. Shakily, he stammered out, “ _ I  _ trusted you.”

For once, Brian appeared hesitant. Something seemed to flicker in his eyes, from what Daithi could make out. A sense of realization maybe. Perhaps some regret. But his scowl came back, and with newfound hatred, he grabbed a lock of Daithi's hair and slammed his head into the dirt beneath. Daithi winced, vision blurry when he opened his eyes. Brian had hovered over him, face only mere inches from his own. “You were a  _ fool  _ for trusting me.”

_ Yes, _ Daithi thought,  _ I was. I am. A fool for falling so easily for you too. _

“So tell me now. What can a  _ saint  _ like me do to make you  _ suffer _ ?”

Daithi swallowed. Truth be told, he wanted things to end. Brian... _ Terroriser _ ...would never make things easy for him. He grins, though; if he was going to die, he’d at least try to indulge in something he had been wanting to do for a long time. Even if it wasn’t with the Brian that he had come to admire. Perhaps it was fitting, then, that he repeated the words that Brian had told him one night over dinner. “Kiss me.”

Brian stares at him. Another long pause followed by another flicker of emotion in his eyes. “ _ What? _ ”

Daithi jolts and closes the gap between them. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to indulge in the feeling of Brian’s lips on his own. Once or twice, he felt them kiss back, almost like he wanted to but was scared to. Or so Daithi would indulge. The faint twang of copper is on his tongue and Daithi takes it as a dire sign. Still, he holds the position for a few more precious seconds, desperate to remember just the kiss and forget everything else. His body grew tired, though, and he withdrew. The next flow of tears streak down his face.

A certain numbness starts to seep into his muscles and breathing starts to become difficult. He wants to fight it, he really does. But it felt so  _ futile _ . When his gaze falls onto Brian, he watches the way the man’s eye starts to widen. The red glare from his android eye starts to flicker. He blinked once.

“Daithi?”

“Brian.”

Shaky hands cup his face. Daithi thought Brian would have snapped his neck right then and there. Instead, Brian started crying. He presses their foreheads together, glossy eyes staring at dull, tired green eyes.

“ _ I’m sorry, Daithi. I’m so fucking sorry. _ ”

Daithi tries for a sitting position, hissing as he moves. He wrapped an arm around Brian’s waist, pulling him in for a tight embrace. He lets his own tears fall, listening to Brian’s desperate apologies. Soft and shaky apologies. When the android starts talking in hushed whispers about how everything that happened was his fault, Daithi tries to assure him of the opposite. Even if he knows that it might be a lie.

They stay together for a long time. Chin resting on each other’s shoulder, tangled in each other’s arms. Blood stained their hands and clothes red, the foul smell consuming the remainder of their fresh air. 

“Brian...” Daithi starts softly.

He doesn’t say anything.

“Brian, we have to reset.”

A hand squeezes his tightly. Daithi could hear his labored breathing so close to his ear. “I don’t want to repeat this,” he heard Brian murmur. “If we reset, what if I...my programming could..."

“Reset, Brian,” Daithi repeated. “We’ll find each other again. I’ll make sure that your programming doesn’t glitch.” He swallowed. “I promise, Brian. I promise.”

Brian moves to look at him. He takes another deep breath before pressing one more kiss to Daithi’s lips. Gentler this time.

* * *

Time stops around them. The world starts to glitch before everything starts moving in reverse. In a flash of white, they are gone. When the two would awake once more, it was miles away from each other. One wakes in a crowded village, the other in the middle of an open field of tulips. The last thing they both remember is a kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving the ending open ended because...yeah. I don't know if I'd make this a chaptered fic, but I might make it a "series" of oneshots.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff. Take care of yourselves, and I hope ye enjoyed. :)


End file.
